Together
by Bert
Summary: Xander finally plucks up the courage to ask Buffy out. B/X *complete*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Together (1/4)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: Pointless  
  
Buffy restless patrolled the graveyard, so far this evening she had found no sign of any vampires, not even the remains of their activities. Sure that they had finally worked out her patrol route she decided to change it and head for the park.  
  
Nearing the exit she noticed a figure pacing restlessly under the street lamp, creeping forward she remained in the shadows hoping that it was a demon that she could dispatch. She frowned disappointed when she realised that it was only Xander. She was about to greet him and walk towards him when what he was saying reached her ears.  
  
Xander paced across the pavement working out what he was going to say to Buffy when he saw her, he had been psyching himself up for the last couple of days and tonight he finally gathered up the courage to make his feelings known to her.  
  
"I love you" he said suddenly before shaking his head and turning around, "dammit that won't work" Xander grumbled to himself before trying again, "Buffy, you mean everything to me and I.." he stopped himself and shook his head in disgust, "too cheesy" he told himself. Suddenly looking up into the night he tried again, "Buffy, will you go out with me?" he asked seriously trying out the words.  
  
'He loves me?" Buffy told herself surprised at the apparent depth of his feelings towards her. 'He loves me' her thoughts couldn't quite get away from those three little words, she tried to think of life without him and couldn't. 'Maybe I love him' she told herself. "Well there's only one way to find out" she said softly and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Hey Xander," Buffy said walking forward into view.  
  
Xander whirled around at hearing her voice, "Buffy" he exclaimed, "You're early"  
  
"Early?"  
  
"Ah, I mean I never thought to find you so fast" he stammered quickly trying to cover his mistake.  
  
Buffy looked straight at him, "and you were looking for me because?" she asked trying to keep a straight face when his face paled at her question.  
  
"I just wanted to say…"  
  
"Nice weather we've been having recently, don't you think?" Buffy interrupted him and she wandered around peering into the shadows looking for any lurking demons.  
  
"Er, yeah very nice" he replied confused at the question, "listen, I have to tell you that.." he tried to say it out loud again.  
  
"How's the job going?" she asked not really paying attention to what he was saying.  
  
"Fine" it came out a little harsher than he expected, "Sorry" he smiled weakly, "the jobs great, I just got promoted"  
  
"Really" Buffy tried to sound interested, "so that makes you a what exactly?"  
  
Xander grinned, "one up from the bottom which means I no longer have to mop the floors. Give it maybe six, seven years and I might actually rate a name tag." He paused and collected his thoughts again, taking a deep breath he told himself that it was now or never, "about tonight, I came looking for you because I…"  
  
"It's a bit dead around here don't you think?" she asked talking over him again, "I mean there's nothing about, no vampires, demons or anything." She saw his downcast expression and quickly apologised, she had teased him enough, "sorry, you were trying to say something?" she asked smiling sweetly up at him.  
  
Xander looked down at his feet, "Never mind" he said dejectedly, "you would have just laughed at me anyway" he muttered kicking away some loose gravel.  
  
"Oh" Buffy sounded disappointed and started to walk away, "I thought you were going to ask me out, if you had I would have said yes and right now we would be making out", she sighed heavily, "but since you won't I guess I'll be going"  
  
"What?" Xander looked up at her in astonishment, "you mean it?" he asked not really believing what she had just said. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that she would actually say yes, well not immediately anyway.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"What you just said?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Xander stopped himself from growling in frustration, "that you'll go out with me" he supplied the answer and waited for her response.  
  
Buffy grinned and jumped into his arms, "I thought you would never ask" she looked deep into his eyes before smiling and planting small kisses across his face.  
  
He couldn't believe that this was actually happening and gently tried to disengage himself, "this is a joke isn't it? Or maybe you're under a spell, yeah that must be it" he said sadly knowing that he could never be this lucky.  
  
Buffy held onto him tighter, "Xander" she said softly, "you talk too much. Now shut up and kiss me"  
  
   
  
After a moment Buffy pulled away, "you hear that?" she asked cocking her head to one side and listening carefully trying to locate the sound that had disturbed her concentration.  
  
"Hear what?" he asked moving closer to recapture her mouth, he stopped when the sound reached his ears, it sounded like a faint far off scream. "What is it?" he asked listening carefully, "is that a scream?" he asked trying to determine the sound.  
  
Buffy frowned, "yeah, I think so" she looked around, "we'd better find out who it is" she said trying to track from which direction it was coming from.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary" he said nervously, "I think it's getting closer." The scream sounded clearer, "yep, it's definitely coming this way" he stepped to Buffy's side and pulled out a stake.  
  
Buffy kept quiet and narrowed her eyes as she looked into the distance, something dark was approaching from the park, her eyes widened as it neared and became more distinguishable.  
  
Xander stopped himself from fleeing from the apparition, unsure as to what kind of demon they faced he tried to take in as much of the detail that he could for future reference. Whatever it was, it was large, dark and horrible, that was all his mind would let him register for the moment.  
  
"Look" he gasped grabbing Buffy's arm and pointing at the source of the sound, trapped in what appeared to be the creatures feet or hands lay a human male.  
  
They instinctively ducked as they passed overhead, the poor chap hanging in its grasp screaming in agony as its claws dug into his flesh. "What the hell was that?" asked Xander as it flew by.  
  
"I don't know" Buffy said giving chase, "but we've got to help him". She ran off after them with Xander barely a step behind.  
  
   
  
The long grass rustled as Buffy walked out of it and onto the road, "Any sign?" asked Buffy looking back into the clearing.  
  
The bushes to one side rustled as Xander stepped out of them, "Nothing, face it we lost them" he said.  
  
"I know" Buffy said sadly, "I just don't like letting them get away"  
  
Xander grinned and wrapped an arm around her, "don't worry, we'll tell Giles all about and he'll tell us what it was. Then we find it and kill it."  
  
Buffy smiled at his eagerness and leant into him as they walked, "walk me home?" she asked hopefully.  
  
His heart felt like it would burst from his chest, "ok" he said meekly as they leisurely strolled back towards the college rooms. They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company until they finally reached her room.  
  
"Well, this is it" he said standing before the door, "your room"  
  
Buffy looked up at him before turning back to her door, "Yeah, my room", she said softly. "My room," she repeated, "you maybe want to you know come in or something?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
Xander kissed her quickly on the cheek, "not on the first date" he grinned.  
  
"Oh"  
  
They stood there uncomfortably when Xander yawned, "Well, goodnight Buff" he said.  
  
"Night" she opened her door and slipped inside. Switching on the room light Buffy looked around her tidy room, even thought it looked the same as always there was something didn't seem right. Something was missing she told herself, quickly glancing around her gaze fell onto her bed, her empty bed.  
  
Xander sighed, "goodnight my love" he whispered at the door to her room, he smiled happily, never did he think that he would actually get to say those words. Who knows, maybe tomorrow he might actually say them to her face.  
  
He turned away to leave when he heard her door open, "Hey Xander" Buffy softly called peering around her door.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked walking closer to see what was wrong.  
  
"Come here" she smiled and motioned him over. Glancing up and down the corridor to make sure no one was about Buffy shot out a hand and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Grinning she yanked him into her room before he could protest and closed the door behind them. 


	2. Part 2

Title: Together (2/4)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: Still pointless  
  
Willow glanced up from the book she was reading and gazed longingly out of her window into the bright sunshine. Stretching she stood up and paced around the room trying to relax after a hard mornings studying. "I know, I'll go see Buffy" she told herself, "she must be awake by now"  
  
Reach Buffy's room Willow gently knocked on the door, getting no reply she quietly opened the door and slipped inside to check that she was ok. "Oh my god" she blurted when she saw the scene in front of her, closing her eyes she slowly counted to ten and opened them again, it was still there. "Oh my god" she repeated not believing what she was seeing.  
  
Buffy stirred and softly kissed Xander on the shoulder before she noticed the other occupant of the room, "Willow" she gasped gently nudging Xander. "Willow is here" she hissed into his ear.  
  
Xander groaned and tried to bury himself further into the bed, "why do you have a tree in your room?" he asked.  
  
"Not a tree stupid, it's Willow"  
  
"Our Willow?"  
  
"Willow" she confirmed.  
  
"Willow?" his muffled voice came from somewhere in the pillow where his face was buried.  
  
"Willow" repeated Buffy whilst grinning sheepishly up at object of their conversation.  
  
"Our Willow?" he asked sleepily.  
  
Buffy nudged him harder, "it's our Willow"  
  
"Oh" Xander suddenly sat up and turned over in one graceful movement, realising that this move had inadvertently exposed more flesh than he was willing to show he frantically grabbed the covers and pulled them up to his chin. "Willow" he grinned, "what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Willow looked across the room at them snuggled together in the bed and quirked an eyebrow, "I could ask the same thing" she said.  
  
Buffy struggled to come up with the right reply, "it's well, er, you know…"  
  
Xander glanced over at Buffy, "it's not what it looks like" he said hurriedly.  
  
Willow smiled, "it looks like you just slept together"  
  
Buffy nudged Xander, "nice move" she whispered.  
  
Xander grinned at her in return, "ok.." he drawled slowly, "but it's not what you think" he finished triumphantly. Next to him Buffy merely rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think you just had sex" she accused.  
  
"She's smart isn't she?" he said aside to Buffy.  
  
"Uhuh"  
  
"Ok" started Xander lamely, "it is what it looks like and what you think but is it… eek" he trailed off with a small squeak as Buffy grabbed something she shouldn't have under the blanket and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
"Can you erm.. leave now?" she asked imploringly.  
  
Willow smirked, "I'm out of here" she grinned, "I can't wait to see Giles' face when he finds out" giving them a parting wink she giggled mischievously as she exited the room.  
  
Buffy pulled away the covers pushed Xander back down onto the bed whilst kissing him, "you were saying?" she asked briefly breaking away.  
  
Xander looked up at the object of his affections, "ah never mind" he said as he surrendered to the inevitable.  
  
Buffy smiled and slipped closer to him, "thought as much, now where were we?" she asked pulling the covers over them.  
  
---  
  
"Shh" whispered Buffy as she quietly opened her room door, stepping out into the corridor she motioned Xander out of her room before silently closing the door behind them.  
  
Slipping her key into the lock she froze at the slight sound of metal scraping against metal. Biting her lips she turned the key and winced at the quiet click as the tumblers inside the lock turned. Glancing nervously up the corridor she let herself breathe softly when she realised that they had made it.  
  
"Hey Xander, Buffy" said Tara as she walked past.  
  
Buffy groaned and slumped against the door as the door to Willows room flew open and she came running out, "we gotta talk" she exclaimed grabbing each of their hands and pulling them outside.  
  
"So how long have you been sneaking behind my back?" Willow asked as she licked her ice cream.  
  
Buffy looked away from Xander long enough to answer her, "since last night" she said.  
  
They walked in silence for a short distance, "It's a beautiful day" Xander spoke up suddenly, "the sun is shining, the birds are singing and Buffy is in my arms. Everything's perfect"  
  
"I'm going to be sick"  
  
"Willow" exclaimed Buffy shocked, "ok I admit he's still a bit mushy but it wasn't that bad"  
  
"No, I'm mean sick" she replied clutching at her stomach trying to hold its contents in, "I think that ice-cream was off" she ran off towards the toilets.  
  
"Should we follow?" asked Xander concerned.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, "nah, we better go tell Giles about last nght"  
  
"What, all of it?"  
  
"Just the demon" Buffy smirked, "well it's either that or a thousand questions from Willow"  
  
"Good point" Xander said hurriedly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.  
  
----  
  
"Well here we are" Xander said as they stood outside Giles' home, "do you think Willow has got round to telling him?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno, but there's one way to find out" she said entering the house.  
  
"Hey Giles" they said nervously.  
  
They relaxed when he looked up from the book he was reading and merely said "morning". Giles looked across at the clock, "you're early" he said.  
  
Xander glanced at Buffy and shrugged, 'he doesn't know' he silently mouthed to her. "We came across a freaky demon last night" he said.  
  
"Freaky" Giles said, "just how freaky"  
  
Xander grinned, "really freaky"  
  
"Really freaky" Giles repeated slowly, "would that be slightly freaky or run of the mill freaky?"  
  
"I'm telling you Giles it was really freaky," exclaimed Xander as he tried to describe what they saw last night.  
  
Giles frowned, "freaky? Really, a demon that looked freaky how strange" he said sarcastically, "now should I look that up under F in the demon almanac?" he went and picked up a book and flicked slowly through it, "f.. f.. f.. ah yes here it is, F for Freaky demon" he looked back at Xander, "well what do you know, it's in there"  
  
Buffy sighed and decided to break up the argument before it started, "it flew" she said, "it was large, about the size of a horse".  
  
"Bigger," interrupted Xander.  
  
"Ok, maybe a bit bigger." She replied giving him a quick smile, "it was dark coloured and well looked freaky"  
  
Giles looked like he was ready to explode, "I need more to go on"  
  
"That's just it" Xander replied defensively, "even though we saw it, we couldn't exactly register what it was" his voice became quieter, "it was too horrible, as it approached I felt that I had to flee, to put as much distance between myself and it as I could." Buffy moved over and sat next to him when he finished the description.  
  
Hearing this description Giles' blood ran cold as he recognised what they were describing, "oh my" he whispered softly before rushing towards his books. Pulling out the dusty tome he frantically flipped through the pages, "is this it?" he asked pointing at the picture present.  
  
They leant forward to look at it, "yeah, what is it?" she asked resisting the urge to kiss her boyfriend in front of the watcher, Giles is old and well it would be ick. Her thoughts stopped and backtracked a bit, 'Boyfriend' she smiled to herself, she liked the sound of that.  
  
Giles pulled the book back and read the name, "it's a Thrixacotl"  
  
"So what's a Thrac.. Thrax.. Thicotal… a whatsit then?" he asked struggling to get his mouth around the strange name. Right now there was something much more interesting he wanted to get his mouth onto, as well as his hands and… well. He blushed slightly at the trail of thoughts he was having.  
  
"A Thrixacotl" Giles supplied the name again to his inattentive audience, they broke away from looking at each other with difficulty, "it's a soul eater" he said simply not really wanting to ruin their moment.  
  
Buffy came right to the point, "How do we kill it?" she asked darkly.  
  
Giles relaxed, "they're quite easy to kill, holy water is lethal to them, the merest splash is enough to finish one off. If you go out patrolling remember to carry some, it will be your only chance, the reports say that the dying by one is painful but naturally there haven't been any survivors to confirm it."  
  
"We know, it had caught someone when we saw it"  
  
Giles looked worried, "The more important question is who was stupid enough to summon it"  
  
"What?" they exclaimed shocked.  
  
"Oh yes" Giles beamed at having an audience that was listening and not making smooching noises during a lecture, "they aren't a proper demon as such as in not hell related. They're from another plane and can only remain here whilst the summoner is alive, it's anchored to them so to speak." Giles smiled at them impressed that they managed to keep apart during his speech, he would never have thought that they would last this long.  
  
"We done?" asked Xander hurriedly.  
  
Giles smiled, "We're done for now, we can finish this later tonight. Now you two can go and do whatever." His grin widened when he saw them grab each other's hands and dash for the door. "Oh by the way" he called stopping them at the door, "congratulations" he chuckled at their shocked expressions before they hurried out. 


	3. Part 3

Title: Together (3/4)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: A lesser pointy thing  
  
Giles looked over the group that was gathered in his living room, from their laughter he deduced that they weren't taking the situation seriously enough, "I really think we should get Angel in on this, we could use his help" he told them.  
  
Xander looked up, "No"  
  
"Why not?" asked Buffy, "you're not still jealous of him are you?"  
  
"It's not that" replied Xander defensively, "he has a soul".  
  
"So?"  
  
Xander sounded irritated that they hadn't realised the obvious, "So, the thingy gets Angel, thingy eats Angel's soul and we end up with Angelus with no way of cursing him."  
  
"That could be the answer" Giles exclaimed running for the phone. He returned after a few moments, "I asked Angel if he knew of anyone from his past who could do this" he said quietly, "turns out he knew several but the only one dumb enough is Loretta, an old lover of Angelus's"  
  
"Have I told you that I love you when you're right?" cooed Buffy into Xander's ear.  
  
Xander grinned at her, "not recently, have I told you you're beautiful"  
  
They were interrupted by Giles' loud coughing, "if you're quite done, we've got some caves to investigate"  
  
-----  
  
Entering the cavern Giles split them up into two groups to facilitate the search, "Buffy you're with Willow" he said quickly when he noticed Buffy and Xander head for each other, "that way I know that you'll be searching"  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to protest that he was being unfair when Willow came up and grabbed her arm pulling her away, "but…" she complained desperately looking over her shoulder as she was forcibly dragged across the cave.  
  
Xander shook his head as he watched them leave, "you're a cruel man Giles"  
  
"I know"  
  
Switching on his torch he peered into the darkness, "Hello, what's this?" he asked as he noticed another passageway hidden in the far corner of the cave. Crouching low he crawled through the narrow tunnel into another cavern, littering the floor were the desiccated remains of its victims.  
  
Xander stumbled in behind him, "We should get out of here" he said nervously glancing around the cavern like a cornered rabbit, "we really don't want to be in here" he repeated.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Giles asked noticing his tense state, "we're quite safe here for the moment." He moved forward to look for some clues amongst the remains, just maybe there was something that would lead them to Loretta.  
  
"Leave it Giles, come on lets get back to the others" Xander pleaded desperately pulling on his arm to get him to leave.  
  
Giles shrugged him off, "we've seen far worse in our time" he said not noticing Xander's panicky look, "I'll just be a moment" he said panning his light across the room. Something glittered on the floor as the light reflected off it's surface, moving forward to investigate Giles was disappointed to find that it was only a watch still attached to an arm.  
  
"Don't" warned Xander, "it's nothing, can we go now?" he asked as nervously paced near the entrance not moving any further into the cavern.  
  
Frowning he turned the watch over and quickly glanced at the matching one on Xander's arm, either this was the biggest coincidence possible or.. "oh dear" he said softly.  
  
"Satisfied?" accused Xander, "I did warn you, but no you just had to know. Well now you do" he spat angrily, "can we go now"  
  
Giles sighed, "yes, I think that would be for the best" he said motioning for Xander to precede him through the tunnel. Once he was out of sight Giles quickly approached the body to check its features. Lowering his hand he paused before touching it, he couldn't do it. With a last glance around the cavern he quickly exited before someone came looking for him, he especially didn't want any of the girls to find this place.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Buffy as she helped Xander out of the passageway, "did you find anything?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said softly, "there was nothing in there, right Giles?" he asked glaring back at him.  
  
Giles opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind, "nothing, there was nothing of interest" he said emotionlessly although his eyes informed Xander that he would get the answers out of him later on.  
  
Xander nodded in silent understanding, "we better get out of here in case it returns" he said giving Buffy a quick hug before leaving.  
  
Buffy frowned at his strange behaviour, "is he ok?" she asked.  
  
"He's fine" Giles said quickly, "I think he's discovered that he's a bit claustrophobic and doesn't want to admit it, especially to you." He gave her a weak smile as he tried to cover up Xander's actions.  
  
"Oh" Buffy said softly looking at the entrance to the cavern, then she grinned and ran out to go find him.  
  
Sighing Giles and Willow followed them out, "ah, young love" he said to her, "isn't it sickening on other people?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"It was a rhetorical question Willow"  
  
------  
  
Giles waited for Xander to enter the house before pouncing, "So what are you?" he asked darkly.  
  
Xander sighed, "I wish I knew, I was kinda hoping that you could tell me" he tried to smile but couldn't quite manage to make it stick.  
  
Giles frowned at his answer, "I was afraid you were going to say that. You knew what I would find in there, how?"  
  
"I remembered" Xander said softly, "when I entered the cavern the memories returned of what happened to me that night as it killed me." He sat down heavily, "you might want to write this down, it'll be probably the only record of what actually happens during a Tricatotl or whatever attack". He paused to give him a chance to get some notepaper, "there's the pain" his voice was hollow, "the pain of its claws, the physical pain." He was having difficulty finding the proper words to describe what he remembered.  
  
"Go on" Giles said softly.  
  
"Then there's the other pain, I don't know how to describe it. It sort of buries itself into you although not in the physical sense, more of the spiritual. You can feel its corrupting influence coursing through your body as it slowly forces you to flee from it, there is a stage where it's like you're thinking in duality, one of you inside the body and one without. Then it's just you, the one without." He took in a ragged breath as he tried to calm himself, "then there's the terror you feel as it happens, it's doesn't have to kill the way it does but it enjoys causing as much distress as it can before it consumes you."  
  
Giles scribbled furiously, "How do you know?"  
  
"It's intelligent, you can hear it's thoughts during the attack as it hunts you down." He looked up at Giles, "so what am I?" he asked,  
  
Giles looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure yet it depends on how you survived?"  
  
Xander thought for a moment, "it got called away" he looked up hopefully, "it left before it could get me."  
  
"Then that's it" Giles nodded in understanding, "you're a corporeal manifestation of your psyche." He stopped when he saw the blank look in Xander's eyes, "you think therefore you are" he supplied simply.  
  
"I what?" he asked.  
  
Giles didn't immediately, he just got up and poked Xander in the face, "fascinating, it seems so real, so solid", he said as he poked him again.  
  
"Cut it out" Xander complained pulling away, "I'm not a lab rat"  
  
Giles poked him again, "sorry but it really is marvellous, it appears that you've generated your own physical presence. Fascinating," he went to poke him again but stopped when Xander glared at him, "I would never have believed it was possible."  
  
"How nice for you" he said sarcastically, "but you're not the dead one around here"  
  
"Of course" Giles slapped his forehead as he realised something, "that's why you're still here, you're tied to the Thrixacotl, as long as it remains so will you."  
  
"You mean that when we defeat it, I'll disappear?" he asked slowly not really believing what he was hearing.  
  
Giles nodded, "it's for the best" he said softly placing a hand on Xander's shoulder in comfort, "you'll have to move on… oh" he stopped when he realised what he was getting at, "that's not good."  
  
"Oh God" Xander wailed burying his face in his hands, "what am I going to say to Buffy, how can I face her knowing this?" 


	4. Part 4

Title: Together (4/4)  
  
Author: Bert  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS characters are owned by Joss Whedon, The WB and Mutant Enemy, no copyright infringement is intended, blah blah de-blah  
  
Summary: Pointless is and pointless does  
  
Xander lay awake staring at the ceiling in deep thought, next to him Buffy gently dozed, her arms possessively wrapped around his chest. Sitting up he sat there and watched her sleep, memorising every detail, every little feature so that he would have something to hang on when this was over.  
  
Buffy stirred under his gaze, "What?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I was just thinking" he said softly, "are you happy?"  
  
She shifted slightly and rested her head on his chest, using it as a pillow, "mmm, we should have done this years ago" she murmured gently trailing her fingers down his side.  
  
Xander laughed softly, "years ago you dated Owen"  
  
"Who?" she asked trying to remember, "oh him, it was only one date, I had completely forgotten about him"  
  
"I haven't", he spent a moment running his fingers through her hair, marvelling at the texture, "If something happened to me, would you move on?"  
  
"No, I'd kill myself"  
  
"That's not funny" he chided tightening his grip on her.  
  
"It wasn't a funny question"  
  
"I mean it Buff, I want you to be happy"  
  
"Well ok" she said sarcastically, "I'll jump for joy on your grave, happy?" she snapped before rolling on her side and turning away from him.  
  
"Buffy" he placed a hand on her arm, "come Buff, I didn't mean it like that" he stopped when he heard her quiet crying, "what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
She turned to face him, her were red rimmed but with no sign of any tears, "it's you, you're not going to die, we're going to get married and have lots of kids that will annoy the hell out of their uncle Giles and aunty Willow. Got it?" she glared at him daring him to contradict her plans.  
  
Xander smiled softly and pulled her into his arms, "ok, I believe you" he gave her a little hug, "I won't bring it up again". Xander held her close against him and murmured sweet nothings as her breathing slowed and she fell back asleep. He continued to hold onto her as his dark eyes silently stared into the dark for once at a loss of what to do.  
  
-------  
  
"Are you sure she's in there?" asked Buffy as they crept up the path to the mansion, "I mean no-ones been in there for years".  
  
Giles nodded, "it makes sense, Loretta's fully expecting Angel to come looking for her and since she wants him to find her she'll be waiting in the first place he'd check." He tested his water pistol to make sure it was still working, "everyone armed?" he asked them.  
  
They raised their pistols and squirted him, "I'll take that as a yes" he grumbled wiping the water off his face, "remember leave Loretta alone until the Thrixacotl is dealt with, you can't fight her and watch your back at the same time."  
  
Buffy gave Xander's hand a quick squeeze before walking up to the door, "we hear you Giles" she grumbled, "let's do it" she said kicking the door inwards.  
  
Weapons at the ready they burst into the mansion expecting to surprise her and deal with the demon before they could have the chance to react. Unfortunately it didn't work, entering the building they stopped in the doorway when they found the vampire waiting for them.  
  
Loretta raise her hand imperiously and gestured for them to come forward, "Welcome to my abode".  
  
Xander tried but couldn't stop smiling when he saw Loretta standing there, "Whatdya know Lilith Munster lives"  
  
Giles' lips twitched, "Angel said she was unbalanced but I never…" he shook his head in disbelief at the sight present before them.  
  
Loretta stood before them on a raised platform, she was dressed up like the bride of dracula out of a bad sixties horror movie. The vampire tried to look serious and dangerous, but in that outfit she looked plain ridiculous to them. Willow and Buffy tried to stop themselves giggling but couldn't.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me" said Buffy desperately trying to hold in her laughter, "that's Loretta? I know Angelus had some bad taste but this.." she pointed at the fuming vampire and collapsed in laughter.  
  
"You're too late" snarled Loretta at them, "it's too late for all of you"  
  
Willow burst into laughter at the cliché, "stop" she begged clutching at her stomach, "please stop, I can't take any more." She looked up and wiped the laughter tears from her eyes, "you're killing me."  
  
Loretta smiled in triumph, "what an excellent idea" she snaked a long arm and pointed at them, "kill them."  
  
The group sobered up quickly as the Thrixacotl raised itself into the air and lazily approached with slow beats of its wings. They moved closer together as they guarded each others backs from possible attack.  
  
Giles stood there staring at the Thrixacotl, taking in as much detail as possible. Xander and Buffy were right he thought, its features seemed fluidic refusing to be recognised. He flinched when it turned towards them and studied them through it's pale blue eyes. He had to look away from them, evil, pure evil he thought, they promised to bring about everything that is dark.  
  
"I agree" Giles looked towards Willow wondering what she was talking about, "that it's evil" she supplied.  
  
The Thrixacotl hovered above the group looking for an opening in their defences through which it could attack. Swooping lower it backed up quickly as they sprayed something towards it. It hissed in anger at the fluid knowing that it was dangerous, it narrowed its pale eyes in hatred towards them.  
  
"It knows" Giles said looking up at it, "it knows that we can hurt it."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" shrieked Loretta gesturing at the humans before, these ants who dared take her Angelus away from her, well they would pay, they all will pay, then we'll see who's the joke around here. "Kill them, destroy them" she screamed.  
  
"Excitable isn't she?" Xander joked.  
  
The Thrixacotl felt the compulsion to obey and dived lower before pulling away to avoid the holy water. It stayed out of reach slowly circling between them and the vampire that had summoned it. Realising that it couldn't defeat them it took the only option available to ensure its continued existence.  
  
Loretta raised an imperious arm and pointed at the demon, "what are you doing?" she screeched when she saw it start to move towards her, "No, stay back" she screamed raisin her arms in front of her face in defence. Backing away she jumped off the platform and start to run away.  
  
She was too slow as it dived down on her and caught her in its claws. Screaming in agony she futilely upon its legs trying to break free from its grasp. Hissing the Thrixacotl bent its head towards her and almost smiling in amusement before it devoured the demon. It screeched in triumph as the bonds that tied it to this realm shattered, free to return home it soured high into the air and disappeared.  
  
They watched as a fine smattering of dust fell from where the Thrixacotl was a moment ago. "We won" Xander said quietly, he knew what was coming and sadly walked a short distance away. "Bye guys," he said in farewell.  
  
"Xander? Where are you going?" Buffy asked.  
  
He looked back at her with pain filled eyes, "I'd stay if I could" he said starting to cry, "but I can't. I love you Buffy, remember that, I always have and always will." He looked down at his arms and saw them start to glow faintly, "try to be happy" he tried to smile.  
  
Buffy walked slowly towards him and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "come here stupid" she smiled at him and took his hands into hers. "I love you too"  
  
"Oh no" Giles said softly as he realised what was happening.  
  
Buffy briefly turned to face them, "he tried to shield me" she answered his unspoken question. Once more facing Xander she pulled his head lower for a kiss. The glow spread around both their forms enclosing them within the light, their attention totally focused upon the other.  
  
"Giles?" Willow asked confused as she shielded her eyes from the sudden glare, "what's going on?"  
  
"Xander's dead" he said feeling his eyes begin to water, "and so it seems is Buffy"  
  
"But… but" she watched as her two closest friends embraced each other. She felt something that was wet run down her cheek, raising her fingers wiped it away, "I'm crying" she said surprised, "but I don't feel sad."  
  
"I know how you feel," Giles replied hugging her, "I can't help wondering what will happen to them" he said softly.  
  
Unwilling to look away they stood there and watched as the light began to disperse. They were both smiling with tears running freely down their cheeks as Buffy and Xander slowly faded away. Together. 


End file.
